Bee Mario
.]] '''Bee Mario is a form that Mario and Luigi take after obtaining a Bee Mushroom in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. When Mario takes this form, his hat changes to resemble a helmet with antennas, his overalls become yellow with stripes, and he grows a stinger and small wings, which allow Mario or Luigi to take flight in a similar manner to a bee for a short time (however, it reduces Mario's jumping skills). Mario is also able to climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. Mario will lose this form by taking damage or touching water. By collecting coins in mid-flight, Bee Mario's fly gauge will slightly refill. If Luigi assumes this form his colors will be the exact opposite of Mario (to the point that even his shoes and hood will change to yellow). Also, his Spin radius will become smaller and the Spin itself will emit yellow colors, rather than the regular blue. If Bee Mario or Bee Luigi spins, honey will fly out of them in place of the cosmic-looking spin trail. When Bee Mario flies, his fly gauge will decrease unless he refills it by collecting coins, clinging on honeycombs, or landing on ground. The fastest way to refill the gauge while flying is to stomp on enemies. Bee Mario is also unable to hit ? Blocks and also unable to pick up shells. Bee Mario (and Bee Luigi) can be used in the Honeyhive Galaxy, the Gold Leaf Galaxy, the Sea Slide Galaxy, the Sand Spiral Galaxy, and the Honeyclimb Galaxy. This ability returns in Super Mario Galaxy 2, only usable in Honeybloom Galaxy, Honeyhop Galaxy, and in the game's credits after collecting 120 stars. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U trophy Gallery File:Mariotransformbee.png|Mario first obtaining the Bee Mushroom power-up File:BeeMarioFlying2.jpg|Bee Mario in Honeyhive Galaxy File:BeeMarioFlying.jpg|Bee Mario in Gold Leaf Galaxy PDSMBE-BeeMario.png|''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' PDSMBE-BeeLuigi.png|''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' Trivia * One contest on the Check Mii Out Channel was a Mii Contest where players had to create Bee Mario. * When in Bee Mario form, if Mario is behind an object, his shadow isn't in the shape of Bee Mario, but as normal Mario. This applies with all of Mario's forms in the Super Mario Galaxy games. * It is possible for Bee Mario to be underwater, due to a glitch in the Sea Slide Galaxy. * Bee Mario also appears as a costume in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. To get the costume, the player needs to get to the Secret Store and buy the Black Shopping Card. The same costume appears in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. * In Mario Tennis Open, a Bee Mario racket and a Bee Mario costume can be unlocked. The costume is unlocked by turning 8 characters into star characters, while the racket randomly appears in the shop after a tennis match and can be purchased for 1300 coins for Miis to use. Category:Power Up